


A Very Canadian Christmas

by kitkat0723



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fun, Ice Skating, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5581060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Jensen's Ice Skating picture that was posted near/on Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Canadian Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A friend had this idea but no way to execute it. I took her idea and rolled with it. She's Canadian, hence the title. Enjoy!

You didn't like the idea of an indoor rink, but hey, it was hot in Texas. You and your boyfriend Jensen Ackles, fellow actor and All American Texan, wanted to go ice skating. Silly boy. Still, it would be fun to get out. You were visiting his family for a few days before going back home to Canada. You sat hip to hip with him and laced up your skates. Sending him a shy, sly smile.   
"Loser buys drinks?" You were still unsure around Jensen, in America, and generally everywhere. Except on the ice. You knew you would kick his butt. He smiled his breathtaking crooked grin.   
"You're so on!" You smirked. He was toast.   
The two of you slowly made your way to the ice and you let Jensen think he was better at skating than you. For a second. Until he opened his mouth. "And you're Canadian? I thought they could skate better than that," he taunted as he breezed by. You glared at him, then looked up in front of you. Thankfully, not many people were around.   
"Remember, loser buys the drinks. Later Ackles." You started to move your legs with the skill of a veteran skater, which you were. Being on the ice all the time when you were younger, and given what you did for a living, this was easy. You laughed as Jensen stood there, mouth hanging open in shock.   
"Y/n! You so cheated!" As you breezed by on skating backwards, you laughed and blew him a kiss.   
"That's what you get! Did you forget! I do this for a living. Not to mention, I was born with my skates on, honey!" You laughed again as Jensen tried to catch up to you, but to no avail.

After doing about fifteen laps to Jensen's five, you gave up and went to sit on the bench and unlaced your skates. Now that you were off the ice, you weren't sure what to say. Jensen, slightly out of breath, landed next to you, and began to unlace his skates as well.   
"Totally.... Un.... Cool....," he was a little out of breath, and you didn't mind it.   
"I didn't lie. I just... Didn't tell you.... The whole truth. Your own fault anyway. My television show is called The Cutting Edge. And it's about Ice Skaters." Jensen just shook his head. He leaned over and kissed your cheek. You blushed.   
"A constant surprise," You both finished switching out your shoes. "So what am I buying you to drink?" The two of you stepped out into the hot Austin sun. You slipped on sunglasses that you'd gotten from your purse. You bit your lip, then glanced at Jensen   
"A couple Strawberry Margarita's. And dinner," you laughed at his look.   
"Alright, and Dinner." He pretended to act annoyed as he slipped an arm around your shoulders.

 

At Dinner while Jensen drank his beer, you enjoyed a superior Margarita and really great Mexican food. Jensen tried to hold your hand, but since the two of you were eating, that was kind of hard. You laughed at the crazy antics he related about what happened behind the scenes on his show. It was a great dinner and a nice little interlude from the holiday craziness, and of course his family. You didn't say much around them, not really sure if they liked you.   
After Jensen payed for Dinner, and your TWO victory Margarita's, the two of you left the restaurant, a little bit of the day still left. Jensen took your hand again.   
"Hey, wanna take a walk before going back to my parents?" You shrugged.   
"Sure I guess so."

"What happened to that girl that I just saw on the ice? She was pretty awesome." The two of you walked hand in hand down the street, enjoying all the Christmas decorations, and the window displays.   
"On the ice, I'm home. Off it, not so much," you shrugged. No big deal.   
"Well, either way. I think you're an amazing woman." You felt the blush rise from your toes to the top of your head. Damn him and his use of words.   
"You're amazing too," you mumbled, then focused on the displays. You didn't catch the smile Jensen sent you.   
Close to sunset, you and Jensen were stopped at a little park watching the sun sink behind the horizon. Jensen had his arm wrapped around you, your head on his chest as you sat on a bench. Neither of you talked, enjoying this minute of peace.   
"Hey, Y/n," Jensen broke the silence first.   
"Hmmm?" You tipped your head to look up at him. The lines around his forest green eyes crinkled when he smiled down at you.   
"I just wanted you to know. I love you." You gasped and sat up, looking back at him. You were sure, nothing else could have sounded sweeter. You leaned in and kissed him, then pulled back slightly.   
"I love you too Jensen. Merry Christmas."

 

**THE END.**

 


End file.
